Comment déclencher le chaos à l'Ordre
by Luna Sylva
Summary: Il neige, et nos chers Exorcistes s'amusent dehors. Mais une boule de neige à effet domino risque de provoquer bien des catastrophes à la Congrégation de l'Ombre... Comme d'habitude, quoi!


Bonjour à tous! Voici un petit OS sur nos Exorcistes préférés, qui vont rencontrer quelques... problèmes avec de la neige. Ceci est avant tout un gros délire de cet hiver. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous rafraîchira par ces chaudes journées d'été!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de DGM appartiennent bien évidemment à Katsura Hoshino. Seul ce gros déli... ce scénario m'appartient.**

Merci à **Princesse d'Argent** de m'avoir relue et corrigée!

* * *

_**Comment déclencher le chaos à l'Ordre à l'aide d'une simple boule de neige**_

**Fin imaginaire du XIXème siècle, Congrégation de l'Ombre.**

De son balcon, Lenalee regardait les flocons de neige tomber dans cette nuit glaciale. Elle se sentait bien tout était si calme dehors ! Les bruits étaient étouffés par la neige. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il neige en abondance, afin que ce silence apaisant dure quelques jours. Quelques jours pendant lesquels ils seraient isolés du reste du monde et de cette guerre interminable…

Pourtant, si elle avait su tous les problèmes que cette neige allait leur apporter, jamais elle n'aurait souhaité chose pareille…

* * *

**Pied de la tour du QG, le lendemain.**

- Lenalee, attention !

- Kyaaah !

Trop tard. Allen avait crié trop tard. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger, et maintenant la jeune Chinoise se retrouvait étendue au sol, dans la neige de ce froid matin d'hiver.

- Lenalee ! Lenalee, ça va ?

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de se recevoir. Elle se redressa avec l'aide du maudit, et fit tomber les restes du projectile qui venait de l'atteindre, lui laissant une marque rouge sur son joli visage pâle. Elle adressa à son ami un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de se relever en oscillant.

- C'est bon, je vais bien. Heureusement que ce n'était que de la neige !

Hé oui, ce n'était que de la neige. Pourtant, Allen n'avait pas l'air convaincu il se tourna donc vers un certain lapin roux et son coéquipier le vampire.

- Vas-y doucement, Lavi ! T'as failli assommer Lenalee !

- Navré, répondit le rouquin en souriant d'un air moqueur. Mais c'est le jeu ! Rappelez-vous de ce qu'on a dit : l'équipe perdante devra faire le gage que les gagnants choisiront.

- Quelle bande de gamins, affirma Krory d'un air qu'il voulait hautain.

Mais ces deux-là avaient beau dire, ils avaient quand même eu très peur en voyant leur amie s'effondrer. D'une part parce qu'elle aurait pu être blessée, bien entendu, mais d'autre part parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de survivre à la colère de son frère…

Les deux équipes se dévisagèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis la bataille de boules de neige reprit de plus belle. Les quatre Exorcistes s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Logique, me direz-vous, puisque nous nous trouvons au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre qui est connu pour être un véritable asile de fous. Entre un maudit souffrant de l'envie de sauver tout le monde à ses dépens, une Chinoise pleurnicheuse affublée d'un savant fou au sister-complex en guise de frère, un kendoka associable, une miss catastrophe, un borgne atteint de quelques troubles de la personnalité liés à un problème d'identité, un dépressif doté de canines acérées… Et j'en passe.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que ces quatre jeunes gens, profitant d'une journée sans mission, jouaient tels des enfants dans la neige fraîchement tombée. S'ils avaient fait un peu moins de bruit, ils auraient peut-être pu entendre un Japonais de fort mauvaise humeur –pour changer– s'exclamer :

- Tch ! Ils sont vraiment bruyants !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi et Krory tombèrent sous les bonhommes de neige construits avant la bataille, vaincus. Lenalee les regarda de son air naïf en riant, tandis qu'Allen –Dark Allen, devrais-je dire- les fixait avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

- Bien ! Votre gage sera de rembourser toutes les dettes que mon maître m'a laissées ! Mwahahaha !

Son rire était diabolique, ce qui consterna les trois autres. Lavi protesta néanmoins :

- On avait dit un truc réalisable, Allen ! Trouve autre chose !

Lenalee proposa alors en souriant :

- Et si vous envoyiez une boule de neige dans le bureau de mon frère ? Ça le réveillera peut-être et puis, je suis certaine que Reever et les autres le prendront bien.

L'équipe perdante accepta. Ça, au moins, c'était faisable ! Et puis, depuis trois ans qu'il était là, Lavi devait bien avouer qu'en sa qualité de lapin crétin, il y avait déjà songé plus d'une fois… Il mit en route ses méninges, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'accomplir leur dessein, mais Krory l'interrompit presque aussitôt :

- Tiens, apprenti Bookman !

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me files une boule de neige ?

- J'ai fait ma part du boulot en la créant, à toi de faire le reste.

Et il les planta là, agacé d'avoir perdu à un jeu aussi enfantin.

- Mauvais perdant…

- Allez, Lavi, _on attend_ ! le pressa le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Ça va, ça va ! Bon. Si je ne me trompe pas, le bureau de Komui correspond à cette fenêtre-là… Alors c'est parti ! Innocence : activation !

Le rouquin fit grandir son maillet jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de la fenêtre ouverte –mais à quoi diable pouvait bien penser Komui ? Une fenêtre ouverte en plein hiver ! Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette opportunité. Il se mit en position pour commettre son méfait, puis il prit quelques secondes pour observer tout le remue-ménage qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Komui, comme à son habitude, était en train de faire l'idiot pour ne pas travailler. Le commandant Reever, dont les cernes faisaient peur à voir, s'égosillait vainement dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que dessiner des Yoshi tout en chantonnant ne faisait pas partie de son travail. Derrière lui, Johny, Tap, et d'autres scientifiques aux airs de zombies –ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours– tenaient entre leurs mains d'énormes piles de dossiers à faire signer par l'être qui leur servait de Grand Intendant. Et dire que c'était ça qui dirigeait la Congrégation pour éviter l'anéantissement de l'humanité par un gros lard au sourire Colgate ! Enfin bon, songea Lavi, un peu de distraction en plus ne les dérangerait sûrement pas trop.

Il visa alors Komui en lançant son projectile, et redescendit aussitôt en rigolant pour ne pas se faire attraper. Cependant, s'il était resté un peu plus longtemps, il aurait été témoin de l'effet domino que cette simple boule de neige avait entraîné. En effet, elle n'atteignit pas Komui comme il l'avait escompté, mais un appareil électronique derrière lui. La neige court-circuita donc l'appareil en question dans un grand bruit, ce qui fit sursauter le pauvre Johny qui en lâcha ses feuilles. En se baissant précipitamment pour les ramasser, il bouscula Tap qui, absolument pas réveillé, s'étala par terre sous une pluie de documents anciennement classés. Les vibrations produites par le choc entre son corps et le sol se répercutèrent dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à une petite étagère fixée à côté de la fenêtre. Étagère supportant bien sûr de nombreuses fioles aux substances multicolores. L'une de ces fioles, ornée d'un dessin de tête de mort à béret blanc –ressemblant étrangement à celui de Komui, d'ailleurs–, tomba de son perchoir et passa par la fenêtre.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques secondes plus tard, les trois jeunes Exorcistes virent un drôle d'objet se briser sur leurs quatre bonhommes de neige. Il y eut un gros nuage de fumée rouge, qui se dissipa assez vite sans avoir causé de dégâts apparents.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Ça vient de tomber de la fenêtre du bureau de mon frère, non ?

- Ouais. Ça ne présage rien de bon, du coup… Autant s'en éloigner le plus possible !

Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point, même Lenalee. Les inventions de Komui avaient souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, des effets secondaires indésirables et indésirés. Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc d'un bon pas vers l'entrée de la tour, où ils pensaient aller boire un chocolat chaud préparé par les soins de Jeryy. Mais Lavi fit tomber son maillet et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le récupérer. Ce qui lui permit de faire une drôle de constatation :

- Dites ! Vous ne trouvez pas que les bonhommes de neige sont un peu trop près de nous ?

- Bah ? T'as raison ! Ils sont à à peine 50 mètres de nous, alors qu'on en a parcouru au moins 150…

Lenalee acquiesça, elle aussi intriguée.

- C'est sûrement un effet d'optique.

Ils reprirent alors leur marche tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil, et après quelques pas à peine ils furent bien obligés d'admettre la vérité : leurs créations s'étaient indéniablement rapprochées d'eux…

Ils s'observèrent d'un air effrayé, puis partirent en courant –et en hurlant, accessoirement– vers l'entrée de la tour, poursuivis par quatre furies blanches. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et se regardèrent, rassurés d'être en sécurité dans la citadelle. En sécurité ? Peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement, puisque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard.**

- T'as pu parler à Komui ?

- Oui, mais… Il a bloqué la porte de son borde… bureau, et il n'ouvre à personne. Il a dit qu'il ne sortirait pas tant que Reever et les autres ne lui auraient pas promis de le faire travailler moins…

- C'est une blague ? Il ne va plus rien foutre, s'il travaille moins que maintenant ! Et puis comment on fait, nous, avec ces fichus bonhommes de neige ?

Lenalee soupira en entendant la conversation d'Allen et Lavi. Visiblement, son frère avait consommé trop de caféine et ne serait pas apte à les aider avant un bon moment…

Cela faisait déjà une heure que le QG était sans dessus-dessous à cause de quatre malheureuses créatures de neige. Créatures qui, à peine entrées dans la tour, s'étaient mises à attaquer tout ceux qu'elles croisaient. De nombreux Scientifiques et Traqueurs se trouvaient déjà à l'infirmerie, sous les soins d'une Infirmière en chef munie d'un lance-flamme pour l'occasion. « Au cas où ces tas de neige reviennent s'en prendre à mes patients », avait-t-elle confié à Allen avec un sourire carnassier.

Deux bonhommes de neige (ceux d'Allen et de Krory) avaient été neutralisés, après que l'un d'eux ait eu la magnifique idée de recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler –Timcampy, en l'occurrence– au visage d'un certain kendoka. Inutile de préciser que Kanda n'avait pas du tout apprécié, surtout que cette saleté en forme de clown avait eu l'air de trouver ça marrant.

Le troisième, celui de Lenalee, avait été détruit par sa propre créatrice qui passait par là. En effet, il avait été pris par l'idée naïve d'aller porter secours à ses amis qui venaient de faire connaissance avec Mugen.

Il ne restait donc plus que celui de Lavi, mais il demeurait introuvable. Tout le monde le chercha jusqu'au soir, en vain.

- Je laisse tomber, souffla Lavi, épuisé.

- Moi aussi, répondit Allen. Je suppose qu'il a eu peur et qu'il est retourné dans la neige…

- Ce serait bien, acquiesça Lenalee.

Les trois Exorcistes partirent se coucher, exténués par leur journée. Mais ils ne virent pas les deux yeux calculateurs qui les observaient par une fenêtre depuis l'extérieur…

Après une longue nuit particulièrement calme et neigeuse, pendant laquelle Komui retrouva la raison et libéra ses otages, tous se réveillèrent persuadés que cette histoire était définitivement close. Ils déchantèrent cependant assez vite.

Aux alentours de neuf heures, trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Comme le gardien n'avait rien détecté de "suspect", c'est-à-dire aucune activité akuma, Allen fut envoyé pour aller ouvrir. Et il ne fut pas déçu de l'accueil qu'on lui réservait de l'autre côté : le bonhomme de Lavi se dressait fièrement à la tête d'une armada de créations de neige affublées d'oreilles de lapin. Et dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils se mirent à hurler "BWAAAAAAAAH !" en secouant les mains.

Gardant la même expression calme et avenante au visage, Allen referma la porte et fit demi-tour. Il avait forcément rêvé, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comme Lavi le regardait faire d'un air intrigué, le maudit le prévint :

- Surtout, n'ouvre cette porte sous aucun prétexte. Jamais.

- Bah pourquoi ? Non, ne me dis pas que le Maréchal Cross est rentré, quand même !

Et il se précipita à la porte pour l'ouvrir, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- BWAAAAAAAAAH !

- AAAAAAAHHH !

Toutes les sculptures de neige déferlèrent alors à l'intérieur, piétinant par la même occasion le pauvre rouquin. Ils étaient deux cents au bas mot. L'alerte fut vite donnée dans tout le QG, mais ça n'empêcha évidemment pas la tour d'être complètement retournée en quelques minutes seulement. Mis à part les cinq Exorcistes présents et l'Infirmière, personne ne pouvait se défendre contre ces tas de neige ambulants. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, c'était le désordre complet.

Tout en détruisant tant bien que mal les bonhommes qui se mettaient sur son passage, Allen fut pris d'une pensée ironique. La grande, la puissante organisation qui se battait au quotidien contre des akumas et des Noah n'était même pas en mesure de se défendre contre de la neige animée… Soudain, la voix de Komui retentit dans les haut-parleurs :

- Annonce à tous les membres de la Congrégation : défendez-vous pour le mieux ! Que tous les Traqueurs et les Scientifiques se servent des barrières anti-akuma, peut-être que ça marchera… De mon côté je bricole de nouveaux lance-flammes. Aux cinq Exorcistes présents : je vous demande de détruire ces hommes de neige ! Mais surtout : PROTÉGEZ MA PETITE LENALEE ! Fin de la communication.

Après un silence blasé, tout le monde s'exécuta, heureux de voir que le Grand Intendant prenait les choses en main malgré une petite rechute de son sister-complex. Le plan marcha à merveille pendant quelques temps : les jeunes gens donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour se débarrasser de la menace neigeuse, et les troupes ennemies s'étaient beaucoup réduites. Cependant, après plusieurs heures de combats grotesques – ce sont quand même des Exorcistes contre des bonhommes de neige, quoi !– gagnés par des Exorcistes épuisés, une découverte désespérante changea la donne. Ce fut Lenalee qui la fit en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Mais ? Oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lavi, inquiet.

- Il en reste dehors, regarde ! Et ils sont en train d'en créer de nouveaux…

- C'est pas vrai ! Il y en a au moins cinq cents, cette fois ! Il faut aller prévenir Komui on ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme !

Et c'est ainsi que les habitants du QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre se retrouvèrent confinés tous ensemble dans le réfectoire, réduits à défendre les portes pour ne pas se faire tuer par de la neige. Pourquoi le réfectoire ? Eh bien, parce qu'il fallait être sûr d'avoir de la nourriture sous la main. Dixit Allen, bien sûr.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Reever en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait d'une de ses blessures. Comment peuvent-ils être vivants ?

- En fait, expliqua Lenalee, hier matin une fiole leur est tombée dessus. Ensuite il y a eu un nuage de fumée rouge, et ils ont pris vie.

- Une fiole ? répéta l'Australien, soudain suspicieux. Ne me dites pas que…

- Oh, alors c'est pour ça ?

- Grand frère, de quoi tu parles ?

- Il manquait une fiole dans mon bureau, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. C'est une potion que j'avais concoctée il y a bien cinq ans de ça ! A la base, elle devait donner une personnalité aux ombres. Mais puisqu'elle est périmée, j'imagine qu'elle a eu quelques petits effets secondaires. Bah, rien de bien méchant. Haha ! Tout va bien, il suffit d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus de neige et le problème sera réglé. Hahaha !

Un silence blasé accueillit ses propos, pendant lequel une énorme veine apparut sur la tempe de Reever. Il fallut ensuite le retenir pour qu'il ne saute pas à la gorge du Chinois. Cependant, Komui avait raison sur un point : tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était attendre qu'il s'arrête de neiger. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que dans quelques heures…

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard.**

- J'ai faim… se lamenta Allen, très affaibli. Pourquoi on n'a plus rien à manger …

- Peut-être parce que tu as tout englouti, crétin, grogna Lavi. Si seulement il s'arrêtait de neiger, on pourrait sortir et aller acheter la bouffe…

Dans un coin de la pièce, Kanda dormait, rêvant de sobas. Lenalee, elle, aidait Jeryy à chercher de la nourriture dans les placards de la cuisine, mais ils étaient bel et bien vides. De tous les coins du réfectoire des ventres affamés criaient famine, mais le plus bruyant demeurait sans conteste celui d'Allen. Reever déclara :

- Il va vraiment falloir trouver une solution. Même s'il s'arrête de neiger, il faudra encore attendre que ces créatures fondent, et on ne tiendra jamais jusque-là…

- Le problème, contesta le roux, c'est qu'on n'a plus assez de forces pour se battre contre toute cette armée. C'est qu'ils sont coriaces, ces tas de neige !

Alors qu'il disait cela, son golem sonna, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Papy ? C'est toi ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis content de t'entendre !

De tonitruantes acclamations retentirent de partout dans le réfectoire. Bookman était au golem ! Avec un peu de chance, il aurait une idée pour régler le problème.

- Lavi, j'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches à la bibliothèque pour moi. Va au rayon…

- Ça attendra ! Papy, on a un gros problème ici : une armée de bonhommes de neige vivants nous a attaqués, et on ne peut rien faire contre eux tant qu'il neige. Aide-nous !

- Des bonho… Encore une potion du Grand Intendant, je suppose.

- Comment diable a-t-il pu deviner avec aussi peu d'informations ? lâcha Komui, sincèrement étonné.

Ses seules réponses furent les regards noirs que les autres lui envoyaient.

- Ça fait une semaine que ça dure, on ne sait plus quoi faire. J'ai beau faire fondre la neige avec mon sceau du feu, en une minute, au moins vingt centimètres sont déjà retombés !

- Vingt centimètres ? Est-ce que par hasard il n'aurait pas des origines marseillaises ? demanda Allen en se tournant vers Lenalee qui haussa les épaules.

- Alors, Papy, t'as une id…

- ESPÈCE DE JEUNE IMBÉCILE ! Quand apprendras-tu enfin à te servir de ta tête ?

- Du calme, Panda ! De quoi tu parles ?

- N'es-tu pas capable de commander au climat ?

- … AH MAIS OUI, LE SCEAU DU BOIS ! Bon sang, je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là !

Les autres le regardèrent, totalement consternés. Comment lui, un apprenti Bookman, avait-il pu oublier un aspect aussi important de sa propre Innocence ? Mais au moins, les troupes étaient remotivées. Il suffirait aux autres Exorcistes de lui ouvrir la voie jusqu'à l'extérieur, et là il pourrait utiliser son sceau du bois. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent. Lavi fit disparaître les nuages et appela un soleil éclatant, faisant ainsi fondre les bonhommes de neige.

Ainsi, la vie put reprendre son cours normal à la citadelle de l'Ombre, après bien sûr que Jeryy ait été faire les courses. Au bout de quelques semaines, l'incident fut oublié de tous.

De tous ? Non. Dans un bureau bordélique, un homme testait des mélanges de produits de son invention. Il marmonna :

- Si j'améliore un peu cette potion, je serai en mesure de donner vie à des objets inanimés. Mon Komulin sera alors invincible ! MWAAAAHAHAHA !

Et il partit dans un grand rire de savant fou.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours agréable à lire.

Juste une petite précision : si des Marseillais lisent cet OS, je vous prie de ne pas mal prendre la petite réflexion d'Allen à propos des exagérations de Lavi. Je ne voulais en aucun cas me moquer de vous, c'est juste une expression souvent utilisée chez moi et à laquelle je suis donc habituée.

Voilà, à bientôt !


End file.
